A Night of Passion
by Joshua Jay Bell
Summary: After a night of passion, Brooke confronts Lucas about being pregnant...she finds out she is. It changed everything. Here are the events of the pregnancy...a thing that changes everyone.
1. The Realization

Lucas looked over at Brooke. She had just told him she is pregnant. What can he do? His whole world was just totally blown out of proportion. Everything suddenly became odd. He was just like Dan. That realization hit him instantly. He was scared, frightened, and wanted it all to just be a lie. At least a lie he could handle.

Brooke laid curled to one side on her bed clutching a pillow to her stomach, her eyes already slightly red. She couldn't cry anymore, she wouldn't cry she needed to start growing up...being strong. Not only now would she have to be strong for her but for the baby inside her. She didn't need anyone's help and was going to have this baby regardless.

"I..." Lucas tried to spit out the words he knew needed to be there, but it was hard. It was hard to tell her his feelings. In a sense, with this baby on the way he ruined his own life, and the life of Brooke. His mother was furious at first, but even she knew that things like this happened. She herself having been one of the people who had to live through it. She would help, even though she wanted better. She cared as much for Brooke as Lucas did, "I'm here for you."

"No." Brooke muttered with a slightly monotone voice, no emotion being able to be seen at the moment. She was not going to let someone else be taken down with her. It was like a curse her family, no matter who's lives them touched they ruined them. "I don't need your charity Lucas."

"What charity?" Lucas spat back out at her sitting down on the bed. She wasn't looking at him, so he saw no reason behind not doing it. He cared for her, it came damn close to love. Everything with Peyton had shown him to at least respect what you have. He had her at one time. She was lost again, but everyone can find what is lost. Except socks, but this was not that. This was finding a treasure, with a treasure map, and the giant X in front of him.

"This...this pity party." Brooke sat up almost rather too quickly from her spot on the bed her hair whipping around her. "I'm going to be fine; I don't need you or your Mother helping me because you feels sorry." She glanced in the mirror a stoic expression plastered onto her face. "Oh poor Brooke Davis...the would be beauty queen. If only she hadn't ruined her life at 17."

Lucas stared at her for a second simply bringing his hand up to her shoulder, "You life isn't over Brooke." It actually sounded like he meant it. He did mean it. He continued to look at her smiling lightly, "I'll be here for you. This is my problem as much as it is yours. It is a problem now...but..." He paused for a moment just staring at her. He himself having been instantly lost in thoughts, "I was a problem for my mother, and now I'm all she has."

"It's not your problem Lucas!" Brooke snapped, her body tensing at Lucas' hand on her shoulder but allowing it to stay there. "I'm the one that's going to have to provide a home for this...this fetus! And what do you have to do huh? Nothing! Least now I'll have someone who is going to love me no matter how terribly I mess up. They aren't going to cheat on me with my best friend either..."

"Brooke..." Lucas let his voice trail off. She was raging through emotions; he could see it easily. One moment she seemed to be a scared little girl, and then she was a powerhouse of anger and frustration. He took a deep breath, "I'm sorry about everything that happened with Peyton. You can't let that be what defines this. I'm still the father of your unborn child, and as much as you may hate me you can't change that. Brooke...regardless..." He continued to trail off, "I thought I loved Peyton..." He tried to keep himself from breathing heavy or anything that would give it away, but slowly said, "when I was in love with you."

"Oh I could change the fact you are the father of this baby without you having even enough time for your head to spin." Brooke turned towards to face him eye to eye for the first time since he had come into her room. "But I'm better than that." In fact she was, she was not going to be the same type of parent to her baby like her parents were to her.

Lucas looked directly into her eyes. It was a moment that neither one of them wanted to have. Such a moment was just odd, especially for both of them. They were to be parents of the same child, and yet neither one of them could go through an hour of being together without fighting. Taken by a moment, Lucas pushed himself up to Brooke placing his lips on hers. He pulled away almost instantly, "Sorry..." His voice trailing off for what seemed like the thousandth time.

Brooke felt her eyes snap shut as every muscle in her body tenses then relaxes. She raised her hand to slap him but couldn't, but she also couldn't let herself be doing this again. "NO! You are not ever going to have another chance to hurt me or my baby!"

Lucas looked into her eyes once more as he said, "Our baby."

"No." Brooke repeated sternly for what seemed the hundredth time. "My baby." Her eyes set almost challenging. She was the one that was going to be getting fat then having to push the baby out so why shouldn't the baby be all hers?

Lucas finally smiled for the first time in what seemed like a long time. He looked down at her, "Brooke...can we just start over? The two of us...you looking at me from behind and telling Peyton how good I looked..." He let the smile cross his face, "And then once again strip in my car...forget about everything that had happened...make it right."

"So you do look good from behind..." Brooke shrugged as the memory flooded into her mind." Really...really good from behind.." She quickly made herself snap out of it before she spoke again. "But that doesn't change anything. All the bad things you have done to me and all the bad things you could still do."

"And all the bad things that you still could do to me," Lucas spat back out at her. He moved in closer once more and pressed his lips against hers. He would show her how much she meant. She needed to know, "I loved you Brooke...and still do...some things will never change between us. We had something, and at the time neither one of us wanted to admit it."

Brooke could feel herself making a slight purring sound in the back of her throat loving someone showing her attention. Moving over she placed herself in his lap, but she would not ever admit to what she was doing. "And do tell Broody. what is something so terrible that I could do to you hmm?"

"Not let me in..." Lucas continued to look at her, "You could push me totally out of your life, and hang everything that I did over my head. Tell this child that is ours, that I was terrible. You still don't know me Brooke...and it is terrible that you pass such a strict judgment on me." He moved in once more kissing her; he wanted to forget the bad times. He wanted it to be good again.

"Oh I'm going to tell them they anyways." Brooke looked down at the guy who she was slowly pushing down into the comforter on her bed. "I'm going to tell her or him their father was a lazy...good for nothing..."

Lucas raised a slight brow, "And don't forget that her mother was a cheerleader...that will scar her for life." He moved down to kiss her once more hoping she wouldn't push him away. He was falling for her all over again. He was in love again. He wondered where she stood.

"Head cheerleader." Brooke corrected with a slight smirk on her lips. Alright, so she shouldn't be feeling anything right now but it was better then feeling nothing at all. She wouldn't let herself love not having someone to talk to would be good enough for now.

Lucas moved himself a bit closer pushing them together, "I won't forget it..." His lips continued to meet with hers. Things were happening fast, this time he was setting the pace rather than the hormone driven Brooke. He loved her, that was simple enough, or at least the feeling he thought was love.

"You better not..." Brooke murmured lowly as she let his lips touch hers once again. This time it was different...not the making out but usually it was her in the lead showing the guy the curves and how she wanted them to go around them. "It took me along time to get you to kiss me the way I wanted you to.."

"And now?" Lucas asked raising a brow as he continued to close his eyes, and push his lips against hers in between words. They were so different than they were when they first met. Everything was different then. Luke had been innocent, and Brooke was experienced. Now it almost seemed like they were on a semi-equal playing field. Both had their problems, and now they were reunited once more. Grown up and more mature or at least that was how they would have to be to raise this child.

"Perfect." Brooke leaned back into her pillows letting her hands slowly wrap around his body simply needing to feel something...someone close to her. She could worry about everything else later, now she just wanted to relax and be carefree.

Lucas closed his eyes as he continued to kiss her. It seemed at least at this moment, that everything was going to be okay. He didn't think of the horizon. It what looms over it.


	2. The Morning After

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character in this story. They are owned by the WB, or maybe by the dude who wrote them whose name I have yet to remember...Well, I don't own them. I don't want your money. Keep it. This is no profit. I hope you enjoy it...oh yeah...review.

* * *

The night had faded into morning and Lucas was still beside her. The whole night was an odd one, but the two of them were still there. He couldn't help but smile as a small amount of sunlight came through the window touching her body and making her look angelic. Her brown hair was seemingly tinted with red. She looked beautiful, "Good morning Tigger..." His voice was soft as he continued to look down at her. He used the nickname that Haley had given her, it seemed appropriate; she was always bouncy both in body and in spirit.

"No." Brooke raised her hand swatting at where she could hear the voice coming from. Trying to get her to awaken was never an easy task; something you think he would know by now. "Five more..." She yawned clutching the pillow tighter around her body.

Lucas moved down to kiss her lightly on the forehead, "Brooke..." His voice had a slight laughter in it. He wrapped his arms around her bringing her close to him. It seemed appropriate. His heart was growing closer to her, and the weeks of tribulations that they had apart where now fading into the distant memory, or at least he was beginning to think so, "It's time to get up..."

"And if I do get up what are you going to give me?" Brooke smirked as she continued this little game. Being stubborn was something she could easily whether it be playful or she actually meant what she was said. As she took hold of the sheets she let them drop over their bodies simply letting him keep his arms around her for the moment.

Lucas just held her close taking in everything from the past night. It was odd for him. Everything was going to be on. Thank God Brooke couldn't see his face. He wasn't ready to be a father, and she wasn't ready to be a mother. His own mother had stated it quite well. They're just kids themselves. He had made a few wrong choices, but now was the time to make them all better. He would be a better person. He took a deep breath and then smiled once again at Brooke, "I'm going to buy you coffee, or simply get it from the cafe'. And then we can go...and talk some more."

"Moments over." Brooke took hold of the covers as she moved away to another side of her lavish bed. She didn't want to talk anymore, all it did was cause more trouble and make her head hurt. Mentally she cursed herself as she could feel herself falling again, but Brooke Davis didn't fall in love...she crashed into it.

Lucas took a second to jump off the bed throwing on some clothes instantly. The night was weird, awkward, and was over as she had said but..."But what about last night?" His voice yearning to understand exactly what was going through her mind; "I thought we were okay with each other?"

Brooke sighed and stood up from the bed using the sheets and draping them over her body. So many thoughts and idea kept coming and going like the wind into her mind. She could let herself be lost in those arms forever, but would those arms hurt her again? She couldn't be so sure though it didn't call for her actions. "We are...I think. I don't know...maybe yes...no. It's all just so..." She rambled as she ran a hand through her hair. "Hormones....mine are out of whack it's my fault."

"Brooke," Lucas said honestly continuing to look at her, "You're rhyming...and quite frankly that in itself is beginning to scare me." His voice quiet as he let another coy smile come across his face. He hoped that would calm her nerves at least a little bit.

"And this scares me." Brooke lowered her hand as she gestured to her stomach and then to Lucas himself. She wasn't lying, everything was making her feel on edge and her guard was up. But looking at that smile something told her it wasn't going to be okay right then but maybe possibly in the future it would all work out. "Care to start the morning over?"

Lucas stood up and made his way with the jeans he had thrown on. He wrapped his arms around her holding her close, "I don't think you understand how much it scares me too Brooke. I've been thinking all morning that we're still not adults, that we're still children, and that this child is going to be ours." He took a long breath as he brought his lips down to hers, "Brooke, this child is going to grow up shrouded in love. If we can't give it anything else, this child will have that."

Love. Now that was a funny word least to Brooke it was. Brooke glanced up into his eyes as she tried to find if it was all a lie but all she found was love. The only thing bothering her now in the pit of her stomach was she had seen that look before and it led her to getting burned. "You know what's going to be hilarious? Can you imagine what my parents are going to say and do? Oh...that's right...nothing."

Lucas just held her close. It was all he could do. The words that he would say would come out wrong. His emotions would have to do all the talking. Her body next to his was speaking a million words. Those million words were words that he would never be able to speak himself. They were all he had to give at the moment.

Brooke sighed lightly leaning her head on his chest. She felt safe and at home even though she was in her home she never felt as if she belonged. Sure the money, the frilly white dresses and bows she used to wear, the coming up parties she had to attend were all part of the exterior but there was more. Maybe something this guy holding her would truly see the real her.


	3. In This Diary

Disclaimer: We own none of this. It is property of Mark...Schawn...I really butchered that. I'm really sorry to those who can spell it. I write well...thank the Lord Almighty for spell check. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter that only one author wrote...I think she did pretty good. Now, please review and tell her the same!

Brooke let the towel that was holding her wet hair off her back fall from her head as she slipped on the overly large sweat shirt she was planning on sleeping in. As she looked into the mirror brushing her hair she finally noticed which random article of clothing she had grabbed. _Scott's Body Shop_. Lucas never went anywhere without this article of clothing but obviously he was without it now. As she moved to the bed to lay down her thoughts couldn't help but return to the matter at hand, the fact in only what seemed like a few short months she was going to be a mother. The need to vent caused her to reach over lazily into her nightstand grabbing her next best friend to Peyton, a blank white page now in front of her.

_It's even more scary now that he's not here anymore. Since the moment I told him that I was going to be the mother to his first born child he's been by my side and I must say I was not expecting that type of reaction what so ever. I was expecting more along the lines of yelling and throwing things like my parents do when they are faced with a situation they do not know how to handle. It's just way too quiet here and I can't help but be forced to actually face the consequences of my actions. I am going to be a mother, you happy now? I admit it I am going to be a teenage mother, a teenage mother who has no idea how to be one due to the fact she never really had a mother herself. A teenage mother who never had a mother and who's unborn child's father cheated on her once upon her time with her best friend. _

_That's all in the past though, or I keep trying to tell myself and force myself to believe it. Even my own thoughts now are becoming even more and more redundant. I could not possibly be falling for Lucas Scott again, and yet deep down I am. It's like I can not even win this battle I am trying to fight. I can sit here and force myself to hate him but as soon as I rush to the bathroom I am reminded once again of why I am launching and the cause. But this baby was created in love was it not? Can you imagine in the future when your child asks you how Mommy and Daddy met and you have to explain to them that Mommy met Daddy when she was half naked stripping in the back seat of his Uncle's car because she wanted to be the one to get in his pants first before any other girl had the chance? I should not even be thinking that far into the future. At my age I should not even me thinking of baby names and what color it's room will be. At my age I should be thinking of what party I will be going to this Friday night and with who, or if I'm going to crowned Homecoming Queen. Until a few days ago I was thinking just about that too._

_My life is not as ruined as I am sure people are going to tell me when they find out. But why sure I even care about the looks and what people are going to say? I am going to have this baby no matter what. He says he will help, he says his mother will help too but I would be going through with this regardless. The other night was odd but I do not think either of us would have changed it, I know Lucas would say that we can not change it now we just move on with events. I know he is as terrified as I am not only about this unborn child but us, us trying to have a relationship again, us trusting one another. Did sleeping together change anything? Or did it change everything? Now it just seems like one big puzzle that's already been completed and now just being rearranged. _


	4. I Shall Believe

Disclaimer:: I wrote this chapter by myself! There hasn't been much drama other than the obvious, so I'll work on that. Yet again, I don't own the characters. They are property of Mark Schawn, (yes I know I can't spell). Please accept this as gratitude for accepting my lack of ability to spell.

Lucas pushed open the door slowly pressing himself into the kitchen. His mother sat there. She was wearing what seemed plain, but even that which was plain could look beautiful upon her. She wore jeans that fit her perfectly, and a shirt that revealed her collarbone. She made an impression of whatever she wore. That simple outfit being no exception whatsoever.

He was not so simple. His clothes were those he had worn the day before. They were wrinkle and crumpled. The jeans held a stain from lunch the day before and his shirt smelled slightly awkward. Yet his appearance, nor the appearance of his mother had no matter. They were insignificant to yet another conversation they must have.

As he looked at his mother, he was scared and frightened. He felt like a lost puppy, but this wasn't the home he needed to find to be happy. To be happy he would have to change the past, and none could change that. He took a long deep breath as he made his way in front of his mother.

She looked up from the scrapbook. She wasn't working on it. She had finished it long ago, and Brooke had been there with her when she had finished it. The two of them had worked on it, and Brooke learned of her tales and her adventures. Karen Roe looked over her son and smiled lightly. The smile seemed slightly forced. She was just as distraught as he was, "Long night?"

"Couldn't get much longer..." Lucas said trailing off. He wanted to collapse in her arms and find the solace that he knew wouldn't be coming any time soon. He took a long deep breath, "I was with Brooke, and the two of us talked."

"About?" Karen pushed on ever so slightly. She didn't just lay it on him quickly, but set it lightly in front of him, much like one would set expensive China. She wasn't about ready to push him over the edge. She gave him another smile, that he knew was forced.

Lucas took a long breath before he finally decided to answer, "We talked about keeping the little child inside of her...how we didn't want it to become a statistic." A few stray tears began to come down his face even as he held them back. Everything was just beginning to be a little to much for him. His life seemed to be taking one turn to the next, and now it seems like it came to a screeching halt into a brick wall.

Karen looked at her son and it seemed an instant before the tears came to her face. They were to young to have children. As so many have said before, they were still children themselves. They had the will, and the ability she knew it, but that didn't mean she wanted them to. She would help wherever she could. She knew what it was like in such a situation. She did it all by herself, and had no one to help. She wouldn't make Lucas go through parenthood like that. He would have his mother.

"I'm so sorry..." He seemed to plead with her. He needed her acceptance, and continued to press it forward. He wanted to make sure she was there. He didn't want to be alone. Brooke was there, but he didn't want to lose the people who had always been there. He hadn't even told Keith yet, but Keith would know in time, "I'm so sorry..." He said again as tears continue to fall down his face.

"It's okay," Karen was always the mother. She held Lucas close and just let him cry. The two of them cried together, "You can do this Lucas. I believe you can, and you should too." Her voice was sobbing as she continued to hug him. The two wouldn't break this hold. His head was on her chest, as he continued to sob.

Lucas simply held himself close to her. He'd cry himself out and then go on with his life. He took a deep breath as he pulled lightly away. Karen kissed his forehead, both their eyes red from tears, "I shall believe..." His voice was as calm as he could make it, but even that held an uncertain fear.


	5. Can't Fight the Moonlight

Disclaimer: I do not own these character Mark Schawn does. Mwhaha, I spelled it right. I am great. We are going to introduce a new character in the next few chapters, though I don't think my partner in crime knows it yet mwhahah. This story may house more drama than every before. I love drama.

Lucas threw up another basketball at the hoop. He was supposed to take it easy, and he was, but he needed to get his arm working. He has his physical therapists permission to at least push himself a little further everyday until he actually had his game back. He would be ready for the finals. He took a long breath thinking about the past few weeks, how everything was changing so fast, everything from Nicki...he never told Brooke about Nicki! He stopped as the basketball bounced past him. He shook his head lightly as if he wanted to bang his head against the large post that held up the hoop. He was stupid. If they were going to have a relationship, he couldn't keep anything from her, especially something like this. That would not be acceptable.

Brooke pulled her car up alongside the river court easily as if she owned it. She couldn't stand being alone at home, the silence was starting to get to her and drive her nuts. Once she had spotted Lucas she couldn't help but feel like she was his own personal cheerleader. What he is doing? She thought to herself but not getting out of her car just yet.

Lucas turned around hearing the car drive up. He pasted a smile on his face as he made his way quickly over to her. He looked at her through the window a moment simply smiling not sure what to say.

Brooke with a raised brow pressed the button to lower her window as she eyed him with a raised brow. "Alright...I know you're Broody but...you seem even more so now. And don't tell me you aren't being Broody...I know when you are. Plus remember got that extra maternal stuff going on now."

Lucas smiled continuing to look at her, "Brooke..." He let his smile fade as his words did, "I did something..."

"Alright...what's her name what bar did you pick her up at and what did you do with her?" Brooke smirked finding this all to be a joke now. If only she knew how true those questions she just asked were.

Lucas took a deep breath as he continued to look at her, "Her name's Nikki...I was trashed at the bar we went to...right after Peyton and I...and you...and then..." He couldn't let the rest of the words come out. He was being honest. He had to tell her. It had hit him so abruptly that he had did it, and she needed to know.

"Lucas Scott." Brooke spoke his name rather harshly and intended on doing just that. "You were just not going to tell me you...you just decided randomly to get so drunk you didn't know your name and pick up a random bar slut and..." She couldn't finish the words either. That he...that her Lucas could or would ever do something like that ever. In the end though is didn't matter. "You can screw up your own life...but you are not going to screw mine up again...or my child's."

Lucas continued to look at her, pleading with her, "Brooke, I did it weeks ago. I didn't have any time to tell you, and then I decided that there wasn't going to be a right time, so I just told you." He continued to press on, "I had to tell you, I could have continued on without you ever knowing, but what would that have proved."

"It would have proved exactly what I've been trying to avoid." Brooke let her hand drift over to the button to bring the window up again but instead simply let it linger there. "That you are a rat...a rat never to be trusted. And to think...to think I was.." She let her words trail off once more having decided to let him ponder what she was going to say.

"I love you!" Lucas yelled into the car continuing to look at her, "I do love you Brooke. Why do you think I continue to press these type of heartbreaks. I love you, and I don't want to lose you. If you found this out any other way, I knew you'd never see or speak with me again. This at least lets you know that I'm not willing to risk anything."

"You can't keep doing this to me." Brooke spoke silently. "You can't keep toying around with my heart because one day...I'm just not going to be able to take it and enough is going to be enough. Do me one favor huh? Don't lie to me. Don't tell me you love me. In the end it's going to make this a whole lot easier."

"I love you," Lucas stated again quickly. He did really love her.

Brooke sighed softly, she wanted to yell to scream to get out of her car and beat him down but she couldn't. Her body was tired and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get up the energy. It was if her body was just tired of fighting. Beside, strong emotions weren't supposed to be good for a baby right? "I just don't know if I can believe that. Just as I was starting to give a rats ass again..."

Lucas took a few steps back, "I do love you. Now it's up to you whether or not to believe it." His worse were truthful. He didn't want to hurt her, but it seemed like she was reluctant, and in that reluctance setting herself up to get hurt.

"I don't know what I believe, but I want to believe you...I feel like I have to believe you. They left again.." Brooke glanced out the window shield straight ahead as she reverted back into her rambling. "You better stop practicing before you really hurt that arm."

Lucas looked over at her with a short smile, "I'm just getting my ball."


	6. Beautiful Letdown

Disclaimer; I do not own these characters...as I have stated lots of times before. This is the next chapter with the duo known as...well the Duo. Mark Schawn owns the characters...blah blah blah...no money involved...blah blah blah. You get the picture. Hope you enjoy it. Read and Review

Lucas walked down the hallway of the school with a book in hand. He didn't wear much out of the usual. He wore a long sleeve gray shirt with a pair of blue jeans. He wore a pair of thong shoes and hand his hair gelled up all spiked. He wasn't prepared for a day like this, and unsure of how it would progress. Brooke was pregnant, and he was sure by the end of the day everyone would know.

Brooke sighed as she stood in front of her locker. As she raised the wicked red shade of lipstick to her perfectly shaped lips she couldn't help but hide beneath the image she plastered on each morning. Today...is just a day...a day like every other day.

"Hey Tiger," Lucas said as he made his way up to Brooke. Tigger was just to bouncy. Brooke was more of a tiger, hell she was even a temptress. She was beautiful, "Did you talk with Peyton...about everything?" He asked quickly. Neither one of them had really talked about Peyton, because neither one wanted to admit that Peyton had been the bane of their relationship the first time around.

"Well good morning to you too Broody." Brooke had spotted him easily from the mirror that hung in her locker. She shook her head as she put her lipstick back into her bag. "No I haven't to answer your question. And I'd like it if people still didn't know thank you." It wasn't that she was ashamed it was just that she did not want to deal with the rest of the consequences that came along.

Lucas nodded slightly uneasily looking around, "I told my mom." He said quickly. She should have known that. His mother and him didn't keep much from each other, and this wouldn't be the start of it.

Peyton Sawyer walked down the hallway a slightly uneasy look on her face. Her blonde hair was actually straight for once. She hadn't slept the night before, her father having to leave early the afternoon before. She took a deep breath and stepped forward, "And here I thought the two of you wouldn't ever speak to one another again..." She let her voice trail off. She was still out of it from the events of the past few weeks. She didn't like feeling out of place, at least in a dark depression she knew where she was, in the place she was now she was lost.

"Hey friend." Brooke smiled as she turned towards the girl. The look on her face having turned her smile into a slight frown. She had made a promise to always be there for her friend and was not going to stop me. "We weren't talking...this does not constitute talking...I don't think."

Lucas looked over at Brooke and then back to Peyton, "Hey Peyt..." He didn't have much else to say. He smiled lightly as he saw Jake walk by, "Yeah...going to go speak with...." He trailed off again as he made his way off in Jake's direction.

Peyton looked back over to Brooke, "So what's up with you? You don't have that evil I hate the world look on your face that has been there ever since you learned about..." She trailed off lightly, "Brooke, I'm sorry. If that means anything..."

"I'm fine...just peachy." Brooke plastered a smile on her face, the task not being difficult what so ever. Peyton was the only one who could see through it and hopefully she wouldn't see her act now. "Why? Something look like it's up with me?"

"Well..." Peyton said with a half-smile, "You wouldn't talk to me, and now you're calling me friend."

Brooke raises a hand to dismiss the whole thing. The truth being in the not so distant future she was going to be needing all the friends she could get, she wasn't about to forgot everything that had happened or forgive but talking was a start.

Peyton smiled lightly continuing to look at her, "So...Hoes over Bros again?"

"Yeah...sure.." Brooke nods with a faint smile. "Hos over bros always."

Peyton smiles continuing to look at her friend, "So...tell me everything about everyone. You know you want to."

"Not much to tell really.." Brooke trailed off as she slowly bit her lip. She really needed to sop being so obvious if she wanted this secret to stay hers for as long as possible

Peyton smiled lightly, "Oh come on...that smile on your face." She couldn't help but laugh at what she knew was coming, "What's his name?"

Brooke shook her head as she raised her folder to lay against her chest. "No guy Peyt." As she felt the lovely feeling of having to launch arrive she closed her eyes taking a deep breath.

"You don't..." Peyton began looking at her for a second, "Maybe you should sit down."

"I'm fine." Brooke snapped her eyes slowly narrowed. It wasn't like she meant to be so snippy but with her hormones raging she couldn't really help it.

Peyton took a step back continuing to look at her, "You're not fine Brooke. We've been friends since Kindergarten, and I know fine."

"If I said I'm fine....I'm fine." Brooke snapped again finally having opened her eyes. "Who knows me the best? That would be myself."

Peyton gave her a slight glare as she continued to look at her, "Into the bathroom Brooke Davis, now." She was the one being snippy. She had to talk to her, and they were drawing enough attention in the hallway.

"Fine." Brooke turned sharply as she head into the bathroom. Leaning against the wall she folded her arms against her chest. "What is it?"

"What is the matter tell me now or I'll sit here and wait for you to do so," Peyton was serious to the point where she would sit there all afternoon and skip the rest of the day of school to get the answer.

Brooke set her eyes on her friend, she knew both of them could be stubborn as hell. "You seriously what to know what's wrong Peyton?! I'll tell you! I'm pregnant okay! I'm pregnant!"

Peyton took a step back into the counter of the bathroom. That hit her a bit hard. She hadn't expected that, "I..." That was all that would be coming out of her mouth. She didn't have much else to say.

Brooke blew a breath of air to move some hair off her face. The silence slowly filled the room. She wasn't about to be the one to talk after the information she just yelled out.

Haley took a step back from the doorway making her way down the hall. She quickly thought. "_I have to talk with Lucas_."

"Brooke..." Peyton said making her way over to her simply hugging her friend. She would need something like that, at least she knew she would.

Brooke simply closed her eyes letting her head rest against her friend. Slowly she let her body loosen from the stance she was in originally. She did know her, right now she just needed someone to hug her and be there for her.

"I'm sorry for everything..." Peyton said pulling back continuing to look at her friend, "I didn't know..."

"I'm surprised you didn't." Brooke scoffed slightly as she pulled back. "What other situations do girls like me find themselves in huh? Guess I'll just prove everyone right...Brooke Davis the town bike."

Peyton once again stepped away from her friend, "Brooke...quit that. You need to just need to stand tall. No one will know about it, well right away." She smiled lightly, "Until you get fat...and then we'll tell everyone we sent you off to a fat farm."

"Ha...ha.." Brooke rolled her eyes but no sign of any visible emotion on her face. "I don't intend for anyone to find out...maybe the baby can just introduce itself when it's born?"

Peyton smiled, but then let it fade as a realization came over her, "Is that why you and Lucas..."

Brooke nodded slowly letting her arms wrap around her body again. "It's his fetus too. Thought it might be something he would want to know and be apart of."

"And?" Peyton pressed on quickly.

"He said he'd be there and that he..." Brooke adverted her eyes not really wanting to see her friend's eyes. "Loved me."

Peyton took a deep breath continuing to look at her. She forced a smile and finally just said, "As long as you two are happy. I have no reason not to be."


	7. Wake Up Older

Nathan Scott was the man any girl would love to get with. He was popular, and good looking. He was excellent at sports. Most females felt that he was a walking orgasm. The worst part of being Nathan Scott was the fact that Dan Scott was his father, and everyone knew his story. Nathan never wanted to be his father and did everything he possibly could not to be. Every guy wanted to be Nathan regardless, and every girl simply wanted him. It was a fact.

Nathan walked down the sidewalk with the book bag over his right shoulder. His black hair was cropped short and his blue eyes gleaming. He knew something was up instantly. Lucas never called him. Lucas never had any reason to want to talk to him. He flashed a cliché' Nathan Scott smile as he looked at his brother, "Dan isn't dead, Haley isn't pregnant, so what could be important that Lucas Scott calls his chief rival?"

Lucas took a deep breath as he stood up from his seat on a bench, "You sure know how to make an entrance. People will talk, ya know, the whole fact we're out here speaking to one another." His voice was being honest as a smile moved across his face, "How's Haley?"

"Like you don't know," Nathan's voice was quick as they began to move down the sidewalk. Their was an awkwardness about the two of them being together. It made Lucas cringe lightly not sure how else to feel. The silence was filled by Nathan's voice actually answering his question, "She's doing fine."

"That's good..." Lucas came back quickly to fill any possible silence, yet another one came almost instantly. He didn't know how to release the words that he wanted to say. He took long deep breaths as he began to go through everything in his head, and yet none of the sentences really seem coherent.

Nathan continued to stroll with his older brother, even though he'd never actually say Lucas was his younger brother. He took long deep breaths as he tried to begin to wrap around the fact that this rival of his was actually talking to him, "Lucas, are we going to continue to beat around the bush, or are you going to tell me what's up and stop beating this dead dog?"

The older brother took a deep breath, "She's pregnant..." The words flew out of his mouth fairly quickly. He didn't know how else to say it. It just sprouted out and flew on wings of truthfulness. His body was shaking and by this time he was completely stopped.

"I..." It was the only sound that he could release from his body. Nathan had no idea what else to say. Peyton and him had always been safe, but there was a scare once, but it was just that a scare. They had found out fairly soon that it was nothing. Brooke was safer than Peyton ever was, which is just one of things that surprised the hell out of him. The way Haley always described Lucas he was the son of god, but now he was definitely made mortal.

"Yeah..." Lucas let out a deep breath as he continued to look at the sidewalk. He didn't know what else to say, and had nothing else to say. He'd told Nathan exactly what he wanted to tell him, but now didn't know where he was going to end up. His whole body felt like he was going to collapse. He was also totally immobile.

"Yeah..." Nathan replied. Neither one had the words to go on with this conversation. His mind couldn't exactly wrap around the ideas that Lucas had both had sex and gotten a woman pregnant. That was something he was supposed to do, or at least that is what most of the populous thought he would do. It was jut an odd occurrence. The only thing that could come to mind was simple and something they both understood, "Let's play basketball..."

Lucas turned to look at the younger man as a smile slowly shifted about his face, "Let's play." 


	8. Collide

Disclaimer: I do not own these character Mark Schawn does. Mwhaha, I spelled it right. Ummm...There was no new character and the disclaimer for this holds true for the last. This is my last chapter of this particular story. Tell me what you think and there may be a sequel. Maybe...READ AND REVIEW.

"I talked to Nathan today," It seemed so odd to finally come home to someone. Brooke was the last girl who actually seemed like a 'come home to' girl, but she was beyond wonderful. She was perfect in every fashion, and yet something about her seemed to be tragic. She didn't really want to be a mother and that was something he knew, but she knew she had too. She wouldn't let someone drift off into nothingness in some void like some women who aborted their children would. She'd want to show whatever sex the child was that it could grow up in the world. Brooke Davis could actually love many people other than herself.

"You what?..." Brooke sat up from her spot on the couch sleeping. Her voice could tell you that easily as she rubbed her eyes which would have smudged eyeliner it was wearing any but she wasn't. Moving her arms to streatch the sleeves of the the sweatshirt she had jacked from the guy standing in front of her a few weeks ago and yet still smelled like him. "Because I could have sworn I was just in a dream and you said you actually talked with your brother..."

Lucas nodded lightly, "Yeah..." He didn't have anything else to say. It was truthful and honest and to the point, "The two of us had a conversation at which point I said you were pregnant, and finally we played basketball and didn't have another conversation on the topic I meant to have a conversation." He moved down onto the couch next to Brooke, "It was interesting...and I felt like I was going to collapse the whole time." He let out a deep sigh, "For some reason I think he's going to tell Dan..."

"For someone so smart...you really are stupid aren't you..." Brooke looked at him her eyes in disbelief. "Are topics like...how's the day? Or...how are you doing in school so cliché to you?" If Lucas hadn't learned this by now it was something he should catch on to real quick. The princess of Tree Hill had a temper, a temper you really didn't mess around with. The second thing was you never did anything without consulting her about it either.

Lucas took a deep breath as he continued to look at her, "Brooke, he's my brother regardless of how I look at it. We actually had a conversation and the two of us actually got along. We mentioned Haley once...besides it was just about us." Lucas looked into the eyes of Brooke, "You're beautiful and I want to give you everything...I have nothing." He was trying to soothe that savage beast that was Brooke's inner temper, "I love you."

"You can't just think that because you tell me you love me that everything is just going to be okay..." Brooke adverted her eyes knowing if she looked at him she would be gone. Not gone per say but mentally gone into her fairy tale world of her own personal Cinderella happy fairy tale ending. The world were she and her guy lived perfectly content with there little dog and white picket fence. "Because Luke...it's not...it's far from okay and you know it as well as I do."

Luke moved around to look into her eyes a small smile coming across his face. He pulled something out of his back pocket as his smile grew across his face. It was a wonderful necklace made of various colored stones. None of them were dyed unnaturally. The color was their own. Rose quartz and mother of pearl this wonderful necklace was made for this exact moment. The cameo at the end was simply as beautiful as the rest. It was cheaper than an engagement ring, but the purpose was all the same, "Marry me Brooke..."

Her hazel eyes softened at the display before her. Maybe it was the hormones or maybe it was the fact it was a genuine act that no one had ever done anything for her before because they wanted to. Tears glistened in the corners trying to come out but they wouldn't. Letting the moment settle she took the time to think though you would think that there would be nothing to think about. Having a baby did not mean marriage in any form but having someone who loved you meant the world. Looking up from the necklace and into the deep intense blue eyes that stood before her which could possibly belong to her own Prince Charming there was only one thing she could get to come out from her mouth. "If I say no...I don't get the necklace do I?"

"I may never be able to give you the world, or we'll not always been the happiest people in the world," Luke continued to look at her, "It may come too soon and we may have a lot of problems along the way, but I love you right now, and will go on loving you. You'll always have my heart." He continued to look into her very soul. He saw something more wonderful than anyone had seen in this woman before. It was the inner most soul. He no longer saw her good looks, but he saw her true beauty. He saw the loving essence that made up Brooke. He saw everything about her except her wonderful looks. It was all perfect, and all loving, and for the first time, he would give up everything for her.

"Your Mom is going to kill you, you know." Brooke raises a hand to push the tears away so they would not have a chance to stain her cheeks. She felt almost silly in a way but there was a part of her they would never grow up no matter how old she was. Her nickname was Cheery for a reason and that should tell people enough. The necklace almost seemed to be a perfect symbol of their relationship. Neither one could actually tie the other down which the ring used to be a symbol for closing off your heart once it was taken. It wasn't that they didn't belong to one another it they both loved things about one another that others would want to change in them in return keeping them open. With a raised brow she stretched an arm out pulling his shirt collar down seeing the simple beaded letter L necklace she had got him when they were dating around his neck. "And I had that in my ex boyfriend stuff box...how did you get it back?"

Lucas moved closer to her as he whispered lightly into her ear, "I stole it," He moved his head slowly down past her cheek and finally looked directly into her eyes. So much seemed to pass between the two of them as the whole world slowed down. His lips moved closer to hers. Eternity seemed to pass in seconds, and soon the world was swirling around them. As their lips touched for what seemed like the first time, the whole world was enveloped in an angelic light, and both himself and Brooke were swirling. This is what happiness felt like. This was the essence of love. Time was standing still, and if it was only for a second, that second was perfect. 


End file.
